The Fox and The Wolf
by Dii10star
Summary: Minato and Kushina passed and trapped the son in their eldest son, Naruto, but their legacy will be remembered by their youngest, Link. Although growing up viewed differently, they both have a huge destiny ahead of them


Hiruzen Sarutobi, the recently retired Hokage, sat at his desk, pipe in his mouth, lost in thought. His eye's were bright red from being sleep deprived (and probably from the high amount of tobacco he was smoking), and the bags under them were the size of stones. He had just witnessed the worst night of his life. His hometown, Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, was attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox. There were not only many casualties, but he also lost his successor, the Fourth Hokage, and his wife, Kushina Uzamaki. This tragedy happened on the birth of their two sons, Naruto and Link Namikaze. The demon was trapped in the stomach of their eldest child, Naruto. Hiruzen took a pull from his pipe as he stroked his beard. He then felt another yank, one that he wasn't familiar with. He quickly looked down.

Hiruzen smiled. He was looking into the eyes of Naruto, giggling as he pulled on his beard. Hiruzen smiled, and then quickly frowned as he realized the way the people would treat him. He would be looked at with fear, being isolated from others. He could possibly grow up all alone, and never make friends. When he looked into the child's bright blue eyes, he quickly threw that thought away. He knew the kid would grow into a great ninja, and be surrounded by loved ones. Sarutobi's thoughts were interrupted as he heard crying in the other ear. He looked and saw the younger of the twins, Link. Link seemed to cry… a lot. Sarutobi hoped he grew out of that habit. He wasn't good with babies.

"Need help?" Sarutobi looked up and saw Garnet, a member of his Anbu black ops. Garnet wore the normal Anbu attire, and her mask was the form of a fox. Garnet was a skilled summoner, and at healing jutsu's. Her summons were considered the best in the nation. Her sealing jutsu's almost never failed. She made it into the Anbu a year ago, when she was only thirteen.

"Yes, please." Sarutobi was happy to see Garnet. She was always there to help him when it was needed. She also had a thing for baby's. Being in a harsh battle at such a young age didn't seem to effect her a bit. Garnet rushed to Sarutobi and swept the twins off of him. "Hey there little buddies!" she said. The boys stared at her. Link's face bawled up into a cry, as Naruto just giggled and tugged on her hair. "Hey, hey! No yanking or crying!" she said a little louder than she hoped. Both boys stopped what they were doing and stared at her. After a two second stare, the boys cried loudly. "No no no no no!" Garnet said.

Hiruzen smiled at the scene before him. "I have a council meeting, do you think you have things under control?"

"Of course!" Garnet yelled over the voice of the wailing babies. Hiruzen nodded and disappeared.

Council Room

"We will NOT kill the child!" Sarutobi yelled as he stood up from his seat. His meeting with the council wasn't going well. Homaru and Koharu decided it would be best if Naruto was killed, and the Beast was sealed into someone more capable of controlling it. That was totally unacceptable.

"I believe that the Jinchuriki should be handed under the watch of the Root, where he can learn to harness the powers of the fox." Danzo stated.

"And what should we do if the fox was to present itself?" Koharu asked.

"Then he shall be subdued." Danzo took a sip off his tea.

"There is no way I'd let you harm Naruto. He's Minato's son!" Hiruzen said louder than before.

"And also the bearer of the Kyuubi." Homaru said. "He can arise at anytime the seal weakens."

"And what of his brother?" Sarutobi asked. "Should we just off him as well?"

"No. He will be the only known son of Minato and Kushina. The village only knows that Kushina was pregnant, they aren't aware that she had twins."

"I still would prefer having him a member of Root. I prefer my pupils young, and I can help mature him." Danzo looked at Hiruzen. Hiruzen sat with his eyes closed. He lit a fire with his finger. He took a big puff of the smoke and released it. Koharu covered his nose, while Homaru gave him a nasty scowl. Danzo just sat patiently waiting for a response. After a few seconds, Hiruzen finally spoke.

"Naruto and Link will grow up together. The world will know them both as war orphans. They will not know their heritage, until they are prepared. I will fund for them, and watch over them continuously. Is this understood?"

Danzo nodded sternly. Koharu slowly nodded, while Homaru shook his head.

"You're making a huge mistake Hiruzen…" he said.

"If I have, then I'll fix it myself." Hiruzen stated. "This meeting is adjourned." Hiruzen stood up and left the room. He quickly got to his room, and saw Garnet sleeping with the two boys. He smiled. _"I'll protect these boys with my life." _Hiruzen stated as he took a seat at his desk.

A/N Hello! This is your author obviously. I'd like to say that this has been on my mind for a long time. I would first like to tell you all that I'm looking for OC's both good and bad people. Send me a resume, and I'll respond with a yay or nay (most likely yay). Alright… Please I need OC's!


End file.
